Not Sentimental
by White Maid
Summary: Wamuu has defeated Caesar in battle, and now watches him sway on his feet. The Pillar Man says he doesn't feel bad...but what happens if he decided to save the hamon-user? / Just a little "what if" scenario. Do not read unless you've finished Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A little list of things I made up down below.**

 **1.) Completely made-up scenario of "what if"**

 **Bewm. Have fun reading.**

 ***SPOILER ALERT* Finish season 2, at least.**

* * *

This battle was nothing short of fun. It had been exhilarating, fast-paced and even draining. His thirst for battle was reawakened as he recalled the countless people he had battled who were unworthy. Countless people who used hamon, and countless more who thought they could beat him.

Here he stood now, as a winner of a bloody battle that had festered from the hate and regret of a hamon-user. This user stood in front of him, like a wall of feathers, that could be blown over with a simple breath on his cheek. Wamuu could see Caesar's face. There was no regret in his eyes, but only the pain of the wounds he managed to sustain from being unable to avoid the warrior's mighty Divine Sandstorm.

Caesar Zeppeli was nearly dead. In fact, he was dying. The smell of blood that filtered the vampire's nose was enough for him to know that Caesar was still heavily bleeding. As he watched Caesar, he began to think, looking over his bloody, fatigued form that was trying so hard to stand now.

 _What do I do with him?_ Caesar would have been called an 'it' but he was worthy of being something to Wamuu. He was worthy of being called a wonderful opponent in battle. Seeing the blond stumble around like a drunkard made his gut faintly churn. How often did he get a battle like this? Where his own wounds stung and screamed at him to recover and mend. To throw himself into the shadows and huddle into himself to heal.

Green eyes widened as the hamon-user began to slip backwards, his own blood having puddled around his shoes.

Wamuu had decided that this opponent was not meant to die just yet. A thick hand grasped the trembling arm of Caesar Zeppeli just before the stairs were able to furthermore break every bone in his body. The male's eyes widened, and he was quick to try and struggle even more so against the muscled beast. Wamuu didn't speak about it as he merely picked the broken hamon user into his arms, as though he was a fainted damsel.

"Stop fighting me, Zeppeli." Strong, fierce words exited the vampire's mouth, causing Caesar to flinch. He couldn't help it when he was at the mercy of this...this inhumane beast! As Wamuu turned to walk up the stairs, feeling his own wounds hiss, he squeezed Caesar's shoulder harshly as he felt him struggle again.

"I said to stop that. The more you do that, the more I will be tempted to simply drain you of your blood and toss you down the stairs towards your first doom." The questions in Caesar's eyes made him pause for a moment before he spoke again, keeping his own eyes on the stairs before moving towards a dark hallway. "...I'm not doing this because I pity you. I'm doing this because I can use you against Jojo."

Caesar choked on air and his blood before trying to hit Wamuu in the chest. It did nothing. "Put...me down! You...you won't-!"

"I can. And I will. For Lord Kars, and to avenge Master Esidisi."

The doors opened, and Caesar watched in horror as the doors shut behind them both. A voice called for him just as they clicked.

 **"CAESAAAAAAR!"**


	2. Chapter 2

(Also, if you catch any spelling errors, or something sounds wrong, please tell me! Thanks. )

Hours had passed, Caesar knew. The blond had fallen unconscious, and the only thing he could recall was being in the muscled arms of an ancient vampire. A vampire that had nearly killed him, but had also seemingly managed to save his life. But for what purpose?

Caesar blinked and looked around the room, feeling pain no matter what he did. As he blinked once more, he was soon staring wide-eyed at the stream of sunlight and open windows that came in. These windows were no longer boarded up, but did that mean this was the same hotel he was just in what felt like a few minutes ago?

Slowly, the hamon-user sat upright, watching the sunrise from an open window. A breeze rolled in, smelling of warm summer blossoms and fresh water, surely from a source that was nearby. Licking his lips, he felt the dry exterior slowly become washed away due to his saliva, almost making him notice how thirsty he was from the blood loss he had just experienced. It only felt like a few hours ago that he had been fighting face-to-face with Wamuu, and now...

Putting a hand to his head, he realized Jojo and Lisa Lisa were looking for him, no doubt, and it caused worry to curl up in his gut. With a shake of his head, he tried to stand out of the small bed, realizing it wasn't quite that comfortable in the first place. Felt like the bed springs were a bunch of rocks. His current aches and pains, coupled with the uncomfortable bed, had him stumbling to the window.

Clutching the window pane, he stared outward at a place that unfamiliar. A place that he wished he could call home as the water glittered in the warm, peach-colored sunset. Shadows loomed like black, paper statues from the second story of the building he was in. His bandaged hands gripped the frame a bit tighter as he tried to peer out further, but he couldn't get much of a view on where he was. There seemed to be a town nearby, but otherwise, he had no idea where he was. It wasn't Venice, it wasn't Germany, he didn't think.

 _Where did they take me?_

His dry throat was soon matching his dry mouth as he realized what the setting sun also meant in a place like this. A place where he was alone and vulnerable. He had to get out before darkness fell over this room, and the whole building. Hell, even if the whole town if he could race against time.

Swiftly turning, Caesar darted for the door, only to feel his leg practically tear at the skin, showing off that he had not fully healed with his injuries. A cry of pain escaped him, and he was barely able to lay partially on the bed he was just complaining about being too hard. Now, it was still his only possible comfort in this foreign area.

Caesar cringed and buried his face into the uncomfortable cushion before moving to stand up again. That wasn't the problem. It was _walking_ or even _running_ that hurt him to hell. Heaving in a breath (even though that much hurt him) he started to move out of the room with a heavy limp to his stride. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but he had to keep going. His coach and Jojo were waiting for him.

With more energy than what he had intended to put in, he was able to open the door and get a good view of the area. It looks like the vampires were able to sneak into a small, cleaned up spot that was namely there for tourists. It was a Monday. Not many people would be here.

Gripping his side, he attempted to slip down the nearby steps to the first floor, needing to make it down to get the hell out of dodge. Sure, these guys had been nice enough to bandage him up. He could feel the medical wrappings around his legs and chest, but that didn't make up for the fact of what they had done previously! To Suzie, to his teachers...to his father...!

The front doors were to the opposite side of the stairs, meaning Caesar would have to limp across a full room, but that was alright. His bare feet were capable of doing just as much as his hands, and if he could just get the door open-

His hand grasped the cold knob and twisted it, flinging it open to let the sun shine on his face for just a moment...

The Zepelli felt his heart nearly combust and then slide into his stomach out of sheer disappointment and discomfort as Wamuu was, once again, standing in his way. His arms were folded, and his eyes were staring directly down at the smaller of the two. Caesar watched this man's bulking form before realizing something. Something very, very important as he glowed orange.

 _He was standing outside when the sun hadn't even gone down._

With this in mind, he gasped and took a step back, cringing at his screaming ribs. This gave Wamuu the chance to step forward and then shut the doors behind him without looking back. Caesar glared and attempted to move back again, but Wamuu was faster. Two fingers lodged themselves into the blond's neck, causing him to choke and cringe heavily. For a moment, he feared he couldn't breathe, but it appeared Wamuu was simply doing this to keep from moving, or doing anything stupid.

Green eyes opened and looked over the looming figure, and Caesar wondered if he was going to die right there.

"You will not be leaving this place. I will admire that you are trying to leave while still wounded, but you are not to leave. Both Jojo and your instructors are still after you." He then lowered himself closer to the hamon-users face, to where the blond could feel the warmth from the vampire's breath. "You are still our captive, Zepelli. And _I_ am here to watch over you."

Wamuu didn't remove his fingers, which caused Caesar to understand quickly that the man wanted an answer to his words. Swiftly, he nodded, hoping to appease him, and it appeared to do the trick. Those two fingers that could snap his neck were taken away, allowing the injured male to breathe a lot easier. But he still had questions as he regained his breath.

"But...you were standing in the sun...! How can you-?" They couldn't! Not unless they had something they had been searching for for quite some time. Did Wamuu and Kars already fight with his companions? Did they...already get the stone?

The simple gleam of triumph in Wamuu's green eyes was the only confirmation he truly needed. Caesar felt himself sway for a moment before he fell flat on his backside, his hands going into his hair to grasp at his head. Jojo and Lisa Lisa couldn't win now. No matter what.

As Wamuu went past him to travel up the stairs, Caesar realized that they were invincible.

Even in the sun.

Caesar Zepelli pulled his head down into his hands, his words being heard by nobody but the air he breathed. "Don't come, Jojo. Don't come to save me. It's a trap...! It's...all my fault."

* * *

Caesar was back in his room. It was "his" due to the fact he was the only one in the room. No one else had ventured up to it ever since the sun had gone down beyond the water's edge. All the blond could do was either lay around, watch the moon rise from the open window, or to simply meander about. Two out of three were hard to do due to his injuries that he still sustained from Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm.

As the man stood near the window, enjoying the breeze from the window, he worried. How did they get the stone? Was Joseph going to live when Wamuu hadn't given him the antidote yet?

"You've been thinking for much longer than what I had anticipated."

That deep, velvet of a voice caused Caesar to spin around too fast, causing him to clutch at his wounded side. That voice was something he had learned to distinguish without a problem, even though he very rarely had heard it. That was made it so unique. So haunting.

"Kars."

The ruby-eyed man was leaning in the doorframe, with his arms folded and a smirk dancing on his lips. "You say my name like it's sin."

Caesar gritted his teeth. "It might as well be! You are a madman, a mad vampire!" The long, low laugh that rumbled from Kars caused his gut to churn. What the hell was so funny?

"A mad vampire, eh? Is that what you think of me?" Kars began to move one foot in front of the other as his body turned, allowing him one more closer to the blond. Caesar wasn't about that life, causing him to back up away from the window and to the other side of the room to the best of his ability.

"Keep away from me...!"

Kars's smirk gave him chills as he kept moving pace by pace, watching the Zepelli stumble like a fawn. "Now why would I do that? Jojo isn't here to keep you away from me, and your hamon is weak against us now. Useless. You can barely stand on your own."

With a flash of anger coursing through him, Caesar chose to prove this vampire wrong, and moved quick. The male breathed in, feeling hamon settle in his veins like clockwork until two fingers were slipping into his mouth, holding down his tongue and nearly connecting with the back of his throat. Caesar choked and attempted to gasp as he was pushed against the wall, unable to properly breathe as he clawed at Kars's hand.

As tears tried to push their way up to the male's eyes, he could see the dangerous smirk on the vampire's face, as if he was watching his own food writhe. "You're weak, Zepelli. Just like the rest of your family. And you can no longer remove us. We are Gods, we are invincible!" Kars closed his free hand into a fist, enunciating his triumph. However, slowly, he continued while pressing his lips against Caesar's ear, who flinched. "You are useless, and you are our food. You remain alive for us to drink."

Kars then dropped the poor boy, ripping his fingers out from his throat only to have crumble on the ground, clutching his neck. Gasping, he cursed the walking beauty. "C...Curse you, Kars...!"

The vampire stopped momentarily, only to put a hand on his agile hip and turn to look over his shoulder. "Curse me all you want. But I am a blessed being." With that, he walked off, leaving Caesar to catch his breath weakly on the floor of the moonlit room.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time the entirety of his plan was completed. Caesar wasn't sure of how solid it was, but it had taken him five hours to fix this secretly, with little noise, and his ungodly limp. Tying knots together with his teeth and with as much strength as he could must, the male knew this was the only way he'd make it out of his room without walking out directly. He knew _one_ of them was keeping an eye on his bedroom door, and he had made sure his own shadow hadn't been seen moving around too much either. He didn't know what the "ultimate being" could do, but he wasn't going to find out.

The small bed that was his was now empty, save for the pillows. Every sheet, including the pillows, was currently knotted together as firmly as possible, leaving a decorated and long escape rope of fabric. This would do. With care, he gripped the legs of the bed and tenderly scooted it across the floor, closer to the window. Esidisi had inquired about it earlier, about two hours ago, but he had simply said he didn't need a higher chance of rolling out of his cushioned resting place.

Caesar glanced out of the window, feeling a breeze ruffle his hair like a mother would to a child. It was chilly, and smelled of the salty sea just over yonder, and it caused him to wonder where his mentor and best friend were. Sure, they had argued previously, rather viciously as well, but... He remembered the call for his name. It rang through his head like a bell just rang by his skull.

Shaking his head, the blond tied the badly made rope around the leg before tossing it over the edge of the wall. This was dangerous, he knew. After all, they were still strongest at night, even if they _could_ walk in the sun.

With a sharp intake of breath, he grabbed the item and decided to risk it as he haphazardly swung himself out of the window, clutching tightly onto the makeshift rope. He didn't waste time. Carefully climbing, he watched the makeshift rope dangle halfway from the bottom of this abandoned hotel, and this was his cue to jump. Keeping away from any windows with his feet as the sheets miraculously stayed in place, he happily dropped to the ground, bracing for pain.

The wooden deck groaned almost louder than what he did as he dropped and rolled, making sure to tuck in his head as he did so. His wounds were gnawing at every part of him, but that was alright. With that, the male began running heavily, feeling his head already starting to pound as he simply moved towards civilization.

Out of curiosity, he turned around once he felt far enough away, and his stomach dropped. Wamuu was peering out a nearby window, just within the shadows. The milk-colored tint of the moon caused his skin to glow with a strange radiance that only a vampire could really mimic. It wasn't Wamuu's presence that disturbed him after some time, just watching from the window.

It was the fact he didn't move. Caesar took note of the male and darted away immediately, completely aware of the small smirk that decorated the vampire's lips.

Caesar wondered if his heart was capable of beating this hard from Wamuu's gaze.


End file.
